1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing analysis device, a program, and a swing analysis method.
2. Related Art
In a variety of fields, a device for analyzing a motion of a human or an object has been demanded. By analyzing, for example, the trajectory of a swing of a golf club to thereby make an improvement clear based on the analysis result, it is possible to achieve improvement in competition power.
At present, as a practical motion analysis device, there is commonly used a device of continuously shooting a measurement object provided with a mark using an infrared camera or the like, and then calculating the movement trajectory of the mark using the continuous image thus shot to thereby analyze the motion. JP-A-2001-296799 can be cited as an example.
However, in such a motion analysis device, there is a problem that since the infrared camera for shooting the image is required, the scale of the device grows, and therefore the device is difficult to handle. For example, in the case of attempting to take images of tennis exercise at a plurality of angles, it is required to move the position of the infrared camera or turn the player around in accordance with the angle to be shot.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been proposed a device of attaching a small motion sensor to the measurement object to thereby analyze the motion of the measurement object based on the output data of the sensor, which has an advantage that it is easy to handle because the infrared camera is not required, but is difficult to perform swing analysis meeting a need of the user.
It is important, but actually difficult, for the player of a game such as golf to keep the swing in the best condition, and therefore, the player wants to quantitatively know what happens in the present condition if the condition becomes worse than the best condition. Comparison with the best swing such as a swing of a top professional or an ideal swing based on the golf theory is sometimes performed. However, there is a problem that the actual best swing is different between the individual players, and is not universal.